The Art of Third Wheeling
by MelMel1234
Summary: When a fight with his girlfriend brings Alex into the Avery household, Jackson finds himself having to be a good friend to the man who's intent on disrupting his honeymoon bliss.
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to live in a world where my OT3 (Alex, Jackson and April) is real and where MAJAC interacts as friends (Season 8 Blues *sigh*). There's another part to this already written, just need to edit it and I'll have it uploaded soon ! This is my first m rated fic so if it isn't sexy at all, I'm sorry haha. ANYWAY, hope you enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

 **The Art of Third Wheeling : I**

"Fuck."

Although, Jackson found it quite valiant that his wife made an active effort every day to not cuss, the moments she did slip out a curse word, it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He recalled the first time in his entire life he'd heard her cuss someone. Memories of a bar in San Francisco and a certain asshole doctor who sparked in her a fury so large she not only punched him but also used the phrase, "yeah bitch I wanna go" leading to further punching. Not only did the jackass deserve it but it was also the moment that led to them making love for the first time, which he could never complain about. Apart from bar room brawls, April only ever cursed when she was on the cusp of a really amazing orgasm. So Jackson could say he was particularly enjoying the cussing right about now. He opened his eyes, ones he had involuntarily closed due to the sheer magnitude of the ecstasy he was feeling thanks to whatever magic April was doing to him right now.

He held on to her waist, slowly guiding her movements, watching her swiftly go up and down his length, in the perfect speed. He loves the way she holds on to shoulders, digging her nails into his skin, the way her mouth is barely open, soft moans emitting from it and the way she occasionally bites her lip. The sight of her could have finished him off right there if he wasn't so adamant about letting her finish first.

Because they were having sex in a bath tub (he realised, he should definitely take more baths with his wife, being that the benefits of which were endless) her skin was wet and glistening and she had her hair tied up in a messy bun, letting soft curls fall around her face. His eyes zeroed in on her perfect breasts, gently bouncing to the rhythm of her thrusts. She was physically gifted, a point she failed to see. He couldn't understand why when she looked in the mirror she couldn't see the physical perfection he saw in her. Her perky, soft breasts, her cute little butt, the freckles around her belly button all were little aphrodisiacs she couldn't comprehend.

He heard her getting louder, indicating to him that she was closer to reaching her peak. He felt her scratch her nails on his back, bound to leave marks which he knew she hated being teased about. But he never complains, he loves this side of her. April wasn't loud when it came to sex. She was rather quiet throughout, a small gasp here and there and a whisper of his name followed by quiet moans, but when she orgasmed it would be complete silence. No sounds except her body quivering beneath him. He'd been fascinated with that since their first time. He gently placed his mouth around a nipple, slowly running his tongue across it. He removed one hand from her waist and gently rolled her other bud around his fingers. April gasped, placing her forehead on his shoulder, blunt teeth running across his skin, causing him to buck his hips upwards more forcefully. He groaned against her chest, knowing that they would both soon finish.

"Jacks- I ..."

"I know baby, me too."

He immediately felt her tighten against him before letting go and allowing the wonderful feeling of euphoria to wash over her.

He followed a little after, letting himself flood into her, softly groaning her name in her ear.

She looked at him, chest heaving from their previous activities. He pulled her closer to him, basking in the feeling of her breasts against his chest. He lazily kissed her, slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth. He heard her sigh in contentment and couldn't hold back a proud smirk, knowing that he made her feel just as good as she made him feel. He never knew that sex could be so much more amazing with someone you love. And he loved her. So much.

"God, I love you." Jackson said, kissing her blushing cheeks. He wrapped her legs around him and went to stand up when he heard the doorbell suddenly ring.

"Wha- ?" April said, looking up at the sound, looking as confused as he was. It was 11.30 at night, no one would visit them this late. Unless it's his mother, Jackson thought, internally groaning.

"Who do you think it is ?" April asked, detaching herself from him, and picking up the discarded robe, stepping out of the tub. Jackson grimaced. He was planning on taking her to the bedroom, giving her a 20 minute break before giving her another mind blowing orgasm. He really didn't need anyone, especially his mother, ruining his plans.

"What are the chances it's my mom ?" Jackson asked, wrapping a towel around his body, and walking behind April who was making her way to answer the door. "Hey, you go get changed, I'll check the door."

April nodded and detoured towards their bedroom. Whoever it was, Jackson thought that they better have a life/death excuse because if it was anything less he would just personally chase them to their car and send them off. He was too much in the mood tonight to make an effort. He turned on the intercom and was completely taken aback by the image he saw. Alex was standing outside the door, carrying a travel bag and incessantly pressing the doorbell.

"STOP, DUDE. I'M COMING. GOD." Jackson yelled, holding down the intercom. Atleast, it wasn't his mother, Jackson thought, opening the door. Alex wouldn't completely kill his mood. And plus, he could chuck him out easier than he could his mother.

"Heyyyy what's up ?" Jackson asked, stumbling slightly when Alex pushed him away and entered the apartment. Jackson looked at him, carrying a scowl on his face. He closed the door behind him and crossed his arms, waiting for Alex's reply.

"Do you greet everyone in a towel ? Dude, that's weird … and vain. Oh wait. You and Kepner have shower sex ? You did. That's why you looked pissed." Alex said, smirking and taking a beer out of the fridge. Jackson thought about how he wasn't necessarily put off by the fact that Alex was acting like he owned the place, so much as the fact that he looked like he had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

"Yes. I was having sex with my wife. Now if that's all, you can go." Jackson said, taking the beer off of Alex's hand and sipping it.

"Knew it. Kepner having shower sex. Man, I should've -"

"Do not finish that sentence. Why are you in my house ? At 11.30 ? IN THE NIGHT ? It's clearly not someone dying . You're too calm for that to be the case, and I'm really hoping it's not so you can get to know whether my wife enjoys sex outside our bedroom, because that's just creepy. So what are you doing here ?" Jackson asked, clearly annoyed by the fact that his friend was cockblocking him.

"Hey ... Alex ?" April said, coming out of the room, wearing a soft pink night robe, covering the fact that she was probably wearing lingerie. He could tell by the way she wrapped the robe around her a little tighter when she saw Alex. Great, Jackson thought, if not for Alex, he would be getting laid for the second time that night with his wife whom he would have had the absolute delight of seeing in lingerie. He loved how sexy she looked in just about anything. "What are you doing here ? Are you okay ?"

He smiled hearing the concern in her voice. It always baffled him how caring she was towards other people. Alex, although not in mean spirit, had always been an ass to April, constantly bullying her throughout their residency. And ofcourse, the whole trying to sleep with her debacle, which Jackson really had no intention of recalling. And yet, she wasn't the slightest bit annoyed or put off by the fact that he showed up at their doorstep at 11.30 in the night, without prior notice. God, she was special, Jackson thought lovingly.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Look, I don't need to make this a sob story. So don't, okay ? Jo kicked me out." Alex said, settling down on the couch.

"What ?! Why ? What did you do ?" April said, taking a seat next to Alex. Jackson sat on the chair opposite them and looked at Alex curiously. Alex had told him that he had planned on asking Jo to marrying him. Jackson had been happy for the two. They clearly made each other happy and Jo, regardless of the fact that she still hated him for what he did to Stephanie, was pretty cool.

"Nothing ! Why do you assume- okay fine. But no, surprisingly enough, I didn't screw up. She did. I don't know. Look, just ... I need a place to stay for a little while, okay ? Mer is out of town for the week." Alex said, evasive about why he wanted to crash at their place, but Jackson had a feeling he knew what it could be. If it was something Jo did then he could only guess that she turned down his proposal, which had to suck. He couldn't imagine what he would've been like if April had turned him down. Sure, Alex wasn't feeling the public embarrassment he would've felt in that circumstance, but Jackson knew that as frustrated as he was, he could cut his friend some slack.

"You didn't break up did you ?" April said, gasping in shock at her own statement.

"No ! I don't - I don't know. Can we just please drop it ?" Alex asked, clearly perplexed by the question Jackson knew not even he had the answer to.

Jackson caught April's eye, and shook his head, indicating to her that maybe now wasn't the best time to push it.

April nodded back, saying, "Of course you can stay here. Um ... let me go and get the guest room ready for you, okay ?"

"Look, jokes aside, I appreciate this. Tell Kepner I said thanks too."

"Sure. No problem."

Jackson wasn't sure if protocol warranted he have "guy talk" with Alex right now or if he should just wait until he was ready to talk about it. Maybe he should take the same advice he gave his wife and just let it go for now.

"Okay. You can go ahead. There are extra blankets and pillows in the left side of the closet and let me know if you need more towels. Are you hungry ?" April said, walking towards the island, opening the fridge.

"I could eat." Alex nodded, smiling gratefully for the first time that evening. Jackson smiled to himself. That was the thing about his wife, she had her way of warming up your heart no matter how cold it was. Not even Alex was immune to her kindness.

They sat in silence, drinking their beer, occasionally commenting on their post-ops, while April whipped up some dinner for both of them, and served them both a piece of chocolate cake.

Alex munched on appreciatively, gobbling down the food like he hadn't eaten for days.

"Not going to lie, Kepner, I missed your food so much. Jo can't cook for shit. She burnt an egg. Who burns an egg?" Alex said, with his mouth full.

The trio laughed out loud, easing the tension that Jackson felt had been built around Alex.

Alex immediately went to his room right after he finished dinner. Jackson realised that he may want some time alone, considering everything. Not that he was about to complain. His plans for the night didn't really include hanging out with Alex.

* * *

"You know what happened don't you ?" April asked, climbing on to the bed next to him. He pulled her up to straddle his lap, softly running his hand along her thighs. Jackson understood her concern, but the last thing he wanted right now was to talk about Alex. He slowly pulled the on the strings of her robe, almost successfully untying them before April swatted his hands away. He groaned in protest, burying his face in the crevice of her cleavage, dropping a kiss there.

She gasped at the sensation, but pulled his head back and held his face between her hands. He realised she wasn't really going to let him do anything until he told her about Alex.

"He was going to propose to Jo. I think he did. And I have a feeling she said no."

"Oh that's awful. I didn't even know they were that serious." April said, a solemn expression grazing her face. He found it sweet that with April empathy was never feigned. She really felt for you. "Mer's his best friend so we need to be extra nice to him until she comes back, okay."

"I promise, mom." Jackson replied, flipping her over, and covering her body with his.

"Shut up," April said, giggling, "What if it had been you, hm ?"

She stroked his jaw line, softly placing kisses along it.

"I'd probably be drinking myself into oblivion right now. I'm not sure how I feel about the fact that Alex is more emotionally mature than I am." Jackson said, making a joke to deflect how serious the question was. He could tell his wife had picked up on it, because she brought his face down towards her and started to passionately kiss him.

He was happy she knew how utterly lost he'd be without her.

"I'd probably do the same to be honest." April said.

"Well then, looks like your decision saved us both from a lifetime of alcoholism." He said, breaking the wrong kind of tension that was otherwise building up.

They laughed together, continuing to kiss. He dropped his mouth to her collarbone, softly biting the skin, unabashedly leaving behind hickies his wife was dead set against.

"Jacks, no hickies ... you know ... the rules." April whimpered, although Jackson was sure she was too far gone to really understand what she's saying. She loved getting the hickies, and hated having them.

He occupied her mouth, while one of his hands ran down her body and cupped her behind. His other hand upped her breast, running his thumb over a nipple, feeling how erect they were underneath the fabric. He couldn't wait any longer, needing to find out what was hidden beneath her robes. He swiftly changed positions, allowing her to straddle him once again and sat up on the bed. He pulled her nearer to him, strong hands meeting soft skin, and gently caressed her inner thigh gaining a loud moan from his wife. He smirked against her mouth, continuing to slowly run his hands up and down her thigh, stopping just before the place he knew she really wanted him to touch. He dropped his other hand to her waist, and slowly pulled the strings apart, letting the robe fall back.

The sight before him literally took his breath away. She was clothed in a flowy soft pink babydoll, which was hitched up to her waist from either end of her hips by a trail of ribbons. The cups grazing her breasts were covered in floral patterns and a small bow stood in the crevice of her cleavage. He had always loved April in pink, the contrast of the colour with the red in her hair, gave her a look which could only be described as a perfect balance between innocent and sexy. Her pale skin only highlighted this effect. He didn't want to make love to her tonight, he wanted to fuck her. He was more than ready to.

"You're so fucking sexy, baby." He whispered in her ears, voice low and gravelly. She practically purred back at him when he started to suck on her earlobe. But the moment Jackson started to pull the babydoll over her head, she slid out of his lap on to her side of the bed.

"Babe, wha-?"

"Jackson, we can't have SEX."

He was so confused. He honestly had no reason to not believe that his wife wasn't very much into the destination he had in mind.

"Um ... Why not ?"

"Because ... Alex is in the room right next to us ! I can't have SEX with Alex in the house !" April said, almost as if he couldn't understand what was to her the most obvious thing in the world.

"What ? Come on that's ridiculous. It's just Alex. I've had sex with him in the hou-." He cleared his throat, letting the words trail off.

April looked up at him, her face frowning in an unsatisfied stare. Jackson really wished he had backtracked on that comment. He wasn't really trying to sell his wife on having sex with him by reminding her of his previous sexual encounters was he ? He mentally slapped himself.

"Well that's YOU. I haven't. And don't plan to. He's going to make fun of me for weeks if he so much as ... You know. So no sex until he leaves." April said, getting underneath the covers and turning off the bedside lamp.

"This is ridiculous. You seduce me and then you ban sex for who knows how long ..." Jackson said, huffing in frustration.

"Seduce you ? What ? I just wanted to make out before bed." April replied, giggling at how ridiculous he was acting.

"Whatever, April." Jackson said, turning away from April and pulling the covers over his body.

April turned towards him, throwing her arm over his body, pulling him to her. He always found it too cute for words when she was the big spoon. April was too small to actually reach around his body, so she'd hold on to his upper bicep and put her leg over his. He loved how little she felt next to him. He honestly couldn't stay mad at that.

"Baaabbbeee ... It's only for a couple of days, okay ? I know you're a good friend and he needs a friend right now and you're only acting like this because you're thinking from a specific part of your body that you really shouldn't let make decisions for you." April joked, kissing the back of his shoulders.

Jackson relented and spun around, taking her into his arms. He kissed her lips softly, and nestled his face in her thick auburn curls.

He wasn't being entirely unreasonable. It wasn't like he could have sex in the hospital. Ever since they'd gotten married, April had been unwilling to have sex in an on-call room. He respected her wishes on that, because the reasons for it broke his heart. She said they were married, and she certainly wasn't going to fall back to the place they were when they first started doing whatever it is they were doing. That place confused her and ultimately broke them up. He didn't just respect that, he also agreed with that. Sex was much more special to him now too. Also, Jackson wasn't delusional enough to think his wife would want to have sex with him all the time. If she didn't want to, they didn't. Simple as that. No complaints. But tonight, he knew she wanted to. She wouldn't have worn lingerie if she didn't. So the only reason they weren't having sex right now is because Alex has had a history of teasing his wife for her sex life. Jackson internally groaned, because he realised there was nothing he could do about it. Alex and him were close and even if he didn't say it, there's a reason he came to their house instead of going to a hotel room - he needed friends. Jackson figured it was only a matter of days for him to realise how ridiculous he's being hiding out at the house instead of facing Jo. He should talk to him about that. After all, who better to point out the value of good communication than the two people whose lives were significantly affected by bad communication.

* * *

Jackson woke up, feeling the weight of his wife on top of him. He opened his eyes and smiled at the position April now occupied. She was on top of his body, her arms around his neck and her feet intertwined with his. He looked beside him to see the vast expanse of empty bed space, and quietly laughed at the fact that April still, albeit unconsciously, used him as a bed. Not that he minded, of course. He loved the feeling of being pressed so close to his wife. He basked in her warmth for a while before he slowly untangled her from him, placing her on the bed, tucking her in. Neither of them had to get up for another hour, so he figured she could do with sleeping in, seeing as there was nothing exciting for her to wake up for anyway. He walked into the kitchen to start the coffee to find Alex opening cupboards and banging cutlery and bowls.

"Dude, keep it down. April's still asleep." Jackson said, in a hushed voice.

"I can't find the stupid cereal." Alex replied, ignoring Jackson.

Jackson rolled his eyes, walking up to Alex, grabbing the cereal and milk and placing it in front of him with a spoon and a bowl.

"How did you - Wait. Is there like special cabinets for each of these things ?"

"So what ? She's organized."

"You mean neurotic ?" Alex said, stuffing his mouth with cereal.

Jackson rolled his eyes at the comment, mostly because he knew Alex was just joking and somewhat because it was true. But who cares ? He loved her neurotic tendencies.

They both sat in silence for a while, focused on their respective activities, until Jackson broke the silence.

"So ... How are you ?"

"Dude, no. We're not going to sit here and talk about our feelings while we braid each other's hair. I'm fine." Alex remarked, getting up from his seat and placing the bowl in the dishwasher.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about it. Neither do I, to be honest. But my wife thinks that you need a friend now. And ..."

"You're whipped. I know." Karev said, smirking at Jackson.

"Not whipped." Jackson began, but quickly added, "Maybe a little" as an afterthought.

"Sure. A little." Alex replied, taking his bag and walking towards the door.

"Just ... If you want to talk to someone ..."

"You're there. I know. You're such a good girlfriend, Avery." Alex replied, locking the door behind him as he chuckled.

"Screw you." Jackson yelled after him, walking out into the balcony with his coffee, laying down on one of the lounge chairs. He knew the humour was just Alex's defence mechanism whenever he was upset. It was better than his, at least. Jackson got angry when he was hurt. He regretted how he'd reacted to both instances when April had hurt him. He wished his go-to reaction wasn't to lash out and be pissed.

"Hey."

He turned around to see his wife walk out into the balcony, coffee cup in hand, her pink robe tied tightly against her. He pulled her towards him, letting her sit on his lap, while he ran his hands over arm.

"I love this view." April commented, resting her head against his shoulders.

"Me too." He replied, although he wasn't looking out at the skyscraper or the space needle but at her face. When April noticed this, she blushed a cherry red.

"You're so corny sometimes, I swear." She said, nuzzling her nose against his neck.

He pulled her face towards him, softly grazing his lips with hers, feeling her breath against his. She looked up at him, and he held back a smirk. She looked ready to pounce on him. It didn't surprise him though. April, being a morning person, had a boundless amount of energy in the morning. A fact he was very happy about on most days. But since they were on a sex ban, he knew nothing could come out of it.

"Jackson ..." April said, biting her bottom lip, "Where's Alex ?"

"He left. He said he had an early shift so he went in before us. Also, I told him I'd talk to him if he wanted to. It was ... awkward to say the least. Guys don't really _talk_ talk." Jackson admitted, grimacing slightly at the exchange in the morning.

"You did ?" April asked, smiling gleefully. He knew there was a plus side to this. In addition, to being a good friend to, Alex of course. Anything to make his wife happy.

"You're such a good boy." April said, slowly removing her robe. Jackson laughed at her choice of words, which were especially funny considering how it wasn't 5 minutes ago he'd been told he was whipped.

"Babe, it's pretty cold you're going to want to keep that on."

"Well then, we ... might have to find something to do that's going to keep me warm, hm ?" April said, running her tongue across his earlobe, softly biting it.

Jackson was sure he had understood her insinuation but wasn't sure whether she knew what she was insinuating.

"You mean ... you want to ?"

"Yep. Alex left, so why not" April replied, softly placing butterfly kisses on his cheeks.

"Okay ... Wait. Here ? You want to ... out here ?" He asked, his eyes wide at the possibility.

"Mmm hmm. It's not like anyone will see us." She started to gently rock herself against him, gaining a groan of pleasure in reply.

Jackson had always loved his wife's slightly wild side when it came to sex. The fact that her second time having sex was in the men's bathroom ended up setting precedent for how her sex life would turn out. She was experimental and she liked the thrill of public places. As long as it wasn't anywhere her colleagues could catch them, she was fine with it.

"Babe ?" April asked, kissing him gently on the lips. She had her hands on the edges of her lingerie piece that was still driving him wild, almost as if she needed to ask if he was alright with it.

"Like I'm going to say no."

She laughed, pulling off the baby doll, but stopped right before it went over head. She shrieked, jumping out his lap and in the process falling off the chair on to the floor.

"April !"

Jackson looked back to see what had gotten that reaction out of her, coming face to face with a shell shocked Alex who was not at all trying to hide his laughing.

"HE SAW HE SAW HE SAW !" April said, mortification evident in her voice, while she slowly scrambled around the floor, getting redressed.

Jackson took a long breath, both because he needed his downstairs compartment to calm down from what he had witnessed and because he needed to wrap his head around the fact that Alex had also witnessed the same thing.

"What are you doing back here ?" Jackson yelled, walking back out into the living room.

"I ... I left my ... phone in my room. Dude ... Oh god ..." Alex stammered, laughing breathlessly.

"Shut up ! She's embarrassed as it is ! Okay she's coming ... just ... not a word !"

April walked directly towards her room, head down, completely avoiding both their gazes.

"Dude, I always figured April was a freak in bed, but IN THE BALCONY ? Not even Jo would have had the balls to do that." Alex said, still unable to stop laughing.

"Yeah well you won't be having sex with Jo anywhere anytime soon so ..."

Alex immediately stop laughing, grunting in protest at the dig.

"Whatever. Like you'll be having any sex after what happened now. See you at the hospital. Oh and tell April I think she has really nice boobs." Alex added, dashing out the door before he could be pummeled by a clearly frustrated Jackson.

He made his way to their bedroom, hoping to calm down what he knew was going to be an impossible situation because in April's mind this was the worst case scenario.. He was starting to see the humor in the situation but he highly doubted his wife who still acts like a virgin sometimes, would be so quick to.

"Hey babe." Jackson said, as he poked his head inside the room. He found his wife on the bed, her face stuffed into a pillow.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about it." She muttered, her words muffled.

"It wasn't that bad ..." He hesitated, after receiving a death glare from April. "Okay so he saw your boobs. What's the big deal ? We both agree they're very-"

"Oh my god Jackson !" A pillow came flying at his head, which he was too slow to duck and avoid. "I can't believe you ! I am mortified ! I never want to leave this room ! I'm not going to work today. Nope. No. No. Refuse to."

"Babe, don't be ridiculous. Come on." He pulled her up and settled her on the ground.

"He's going to go and tell everyone !" She protested and he knew he could probably try to deny that but having known Alex for as long as they both have, he knew there would be no point to this. He'd probably already sent a mass text to everyone at the hospital letting them know what happened.

"So own it." Jackson smirked, pulling her chin up.

"Huh ?"

"Own the fact that you're a little out of the box when it comes to sex. So you were going to have sex with me in the balcony ? So what ? That's hot. I'm still turned on." He pointed to his pants. She giggled and swatted his chest. "He's just teasing you, you know that."

"I don't know why he finds me so amusing." She groaned.

"Well you are pretty easy to bug, babe." He pointed out, noting her reaction this situation itself. "It's more fun to tease someone who reacts to things so ... much."

"Are you insulting me ?" She narrowed eyes, stepping away from him.

"What ? No ! April ..." He stammered, wondering if he'd gone and gotten himself in trouble when she laughed. "You ... are such a tease."

"Fine, I will go to the hospital and break his balls if he so much as breathes a word of it around me." She says, walking to the bathroom. He follows her, as he always does, to share a shower, but is stopped when she pushes him out the door.

"Oh no, mister. No joint showers until Alex leaves. Who knows where he's gonna pop up ? Out !" With that, she slams the door in his face and he stands there stunned until he hears the shower running.

He finds it very hard not to hate his friend at this moment. They eventually end up going to the hospital and he revels in the fact that atleast he gets to hold his wife's hand.

"Hey, Kepner. I heard you got sick of seeing pretty boy's face during sex so you wanted a better view ?" Cristina yelled across the ER, causing more than a few heads to turn.

"I'm going to kill both of them." She muttered, walking towards the duo with a purpose.

"Finally, got beyond first base." Alex smirked, although the determination on April's face mixed with the not so pleasant look on Jackson's wiped his smirk right off.

"You !" She pointed at Yang, whom Jackson could tell was highly amused by the redhead's tone, "I will deal with you later. But you," she poked a finger really hard in Alex's chest, causing him to wince, "I hope you know that if you utter one more word of this to just one more person, I will tell everyone what happened during ... Meredith's birthday two years ago."

"What happened during Meredit's birthday two years ago ?" Cristina perked up.

"Well ..." April began, devilishly grinning.

"NO !" Alex interrupted her, bringing a hand to clamp over her mouth, "No no, I won't tell anyone else I promise. Now shut up and go."

"Say, please." April smirked, as the other two looked on at the exchange in amused curiosity.

Alex gritted his teeth, "Fine. Please shut up."

"Sure thing, Alex."

"You're the worst." He quipped, and April rolled her eyes.

"The sentiment is mutual." She scoffed. "Also, I'll pick you up at 6 from the attending's lounge. Don't be late"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Alex groaned.

"You two going somewhere ?" Jackson asked, turning towards April.

"Hm ? Oh yeah, I promised Alex that I'll come with him to pick out some furniture for his place. Apparently, they're still sleeping on a mattress." She replied, rolling her eyes at Alex.

"Well, Jo is." He muttered, although they all caught it.

"You two are disgustingly in love and he's disgustingly ... confused about love. I think I'm going to puke." Christina said, squinting her eyes at Alex. Jackson figured that was her way of lighting up the situation for the guy.

"Anyway," April began, narrowing her eyes at Yang and mouthing 'be nice', "We might be out late. I'll bring you some dinner."

"But it's date night tonight." Jackson said, pouting a little. He'd been looking forward to tonight the whole week, because he'd made reservations at this amazing Italian place April loved.

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry. I just ..." April glanced at Alex and Cristina, arguing about something, and lowered her tone, "He's got himself convinced that buying the furniture is going to help his situation with Jo and he honestly just needs a friend now."

"Why can't Yang go furniture shopping with him ?" Jackson asked, petulantly.

April raised an eyebrow, and Jackson realised how stupid that sounded. Cristina furniture shopping was laughable.

"Fine. I'll put off the reservations for tomorrow." He sighed.

"Well, actually," She shot a guilty smile at him, "The three of us are going to a baseball game tomorrow. I got us tickets."

"Great." He grimaced, although he was kind of happy about going to a game. Alex and him always went to games together and he was pretty much Jackson's number 1 choice to watch sports with.

"Stop being a grumpus," She chastised him using one of the absurdly silly nick names she's come up with, "Alex is ... he's family. He teases me, sure. It's not like I let him get away with it."

She shrugs and he nods his head because she's right. The two had a familial relationship, in a way. Maybe not as close as he was to Meredith or Yang, but Alex was like the annoying cousin who teased you and you generally 'disliked' but still knew you could count on if you ever needed to. And Alex and him had gotten closer since ... Charles. He appreciated having a male friendship, especially now that Mark wasn't here either.

"Alright, I'll see you at home. I love you." He kissed her, and squeezed her waist.

"Love you too." She sauntered off, towards Owen's office, needing to run some protocol by him.

"You're like a puppy, just nipping at her heels." Cristina smirked, pretending to vomit.

"You might as well just pee on her, dude." Alex replied, copying Cristina's actions.

"You're both children and your ruining my mojo." Jackson pointed out, crossing his arms.

"I know. Why do you think I'm taking her furniture shopping ?"

"You're doing this on purpose ?"

"Yep," Alex grinned, noticing the growing frown on Jackson's face, "Also, Kepner's not as bad to hang out with, whatever. I'll kill you both if you tell her this."

The two doctors eyed each but hid their grins. Even Cristina knew that April had her moments.

"Anyway," Alex continued, "The added bonus is seeing you whimper because you haven't seen her for half a day."

"See, this is what happens when you marry your best friend. You have to have a spouse and a best friend so you don't become _that_ couple." Cristina added.

" _That_ couple ?"

"You know the ones who only hang out with each other and are joined at the hip." She clarified.

"We're not like that." He scoffed, although he knew that was far from the truth. They had always been joined at the hip, and getting married only made that stronger. So what if they exclusively only hang out with the other ? It was the case even before they got married.

"Sure." Alex and Cristina both said at the same time, laughing sarcastically.

"Whatever, stop hogging my wife." Jackson said to Alex.

"Challenge accepted, man." Alex held out his arm as if to shake Jackson's. Jackson smacked it away, narrowing his eyes at Alex.

He walked off, leaving the other two doctors to act like 10 year olds hollering whip noises after him.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING !**

 **I know they're relationship isn't exactly canon compliant :( and I know Jackson is very capable of controlling himself when it comes to sex (Jordan !) but this is all just a bit of fun ! :)**

 **Please let me know what you thought in a review - if maybe I should just stick with T ratings ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST OFF, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEAUTIFUL, BADASS REDHEADED SOLDIER-DOCTOR WE ALL LOVE, APRIL KEPNER. I thought I'd publish this today to celebrate this amazing character and of course, the lovely Sarah Drew who plays her so skillfully. Thank you for bringing this ship, and April into my life.**

 **Second, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the overwhelmingly positive response to this story. I am so happy so many of you seemed to like it and thank you for taking the time to leave a review. I always always appreciate it. I really hope I don't disappoint with this chapter, and fair bit of warning, the smut is strong in this one. :D**

 **Anyway, as always please enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

"My office."

"It's still the hospital."

"The elevator ?"

"There are cameras !"

"The changing room cubicle at the swimming pool."

"Alex always swims with us."

"We could make a sex tape and I could just watch that?"

"Jackson !"

He sighed, "Fine, I'll see you after work."

She giggles at his pout, and kisses his cheek, before she saunters off towards the ER. This has been their routine for the last couple days, now spanning to almost two weeks, since Alex had caught them in the balcony. Either, his suggestions were getting stricken down, or Alex Karev was making sure that whichever suggestion his wife wasn't striking down, which were most, remained as such … suggestions.

Sure enough, Alex had kept to his promise and had taken up the challenge of hogging April every chance he got. They did the most ridiculous, mundane, and completely unexpected of the pairing things Jackson could think of. He'd come home and find them in deep concentration over a Harry Potter movie marathon or find Alex a very reluctant assistance to a church bake sale preparation. Alex also third wheeled pretty much everything they did together. He tagged along to movies, dinners, grocery shopping, and morning runs. Some of the time, Jackson was grateful. Like, when he got to beat April 2-1 to watch an action flick as opposed to some new Sandra Bullock movie, or when he'd get away with buying Lucky Charms instead of Weetabix because he has someone else to agree with him that he'd rather die than eat a sugarless, hay tasting 'cereal'. But he wasn't so appreciative when April refused to be too showy with affection because she didn't want Alex to feel bad.

This whole thing wasn't new to him. They'd lived together before. He'd shared a flat with Alex and April. But then again even then, he'd preferred to hang out with April alone. He wasn't possessive. He loved April having her own friends and they both agreed how important it was to have lives outside of their marriage. But he'd at least like some alone time with his wife, and best friend, at least one day, heck, one night a week. And Alex wasn't letting this happen.

He was surprised at first that Alex was actually enjoying hanging out with April. The two seemingly odd pair, constantly bickering but getting along reasonably well. But also, he knew Alex was doing this to piss him off. The evidence had been that he'd occasionally catch Alex not wanting to join them in activities, seeing Jackson's pleased face and changing his mind, smirking in his direction. He was such a child sometimes, but April would argue and she did once, that she felt like she was living with two 10 year old boys. It was hard to explain male friendships to women.

Jackson realised that if he wanted Alex to leave his house, there was only one other person who could make it happen - Jo. So he had requested her as his resident for the day, in the hopes that letting her scrub in on a facial reconstruction surgery will get him on her good side.

"How are we doing, Dr. Wilson ?"

"AMAZING, THIS IS JUST INCRE-" Jo began, enthusiasm dripping with every word, until she looked up and noticed Jackson's raised eyebrow, "Um ... Yeah, it's - it's going good, Dr. Avery. How - er - how are YOU doing ?"

"Are you asking the head of the plastics department how he's doing in a facial reconstruction surgery ?" Jackson asked, stopping his work to look back up at Jo. He noticed the colour flush from her face.

"No. No no. Of course not, Dr. Avery. I didn't ..." Jo stammered, looking mortified.

"Dr. Wilson, I'm just joking ... Calm down." Jackson snickered. He was trying to make the whole things less awkward for them so he could get to his point.

Jo looked at him, an awkward smile grazing her face, before she went back to work.

"So um ... You know, me and April. We had ... issues. We didn't really have the easiest time ..." He began.

"I think we're all aware about your issues, Dr. Avery, considering how those left to you interrupting her beautiful wedding and publicly humiliating my best friend." Jo interrupted, looking up at him stoically.

"I ... Uh ..." He stammered, clearly unaware as to what he had to say next.

"I'm kidding. I'm not still hung up on that. It was a joke ... Okay, go on … You had issues." Jo said, laughing and waving her hand indicating him to continue. Jackson let out an audible sigh, clearly relived that he didn't have to deal with that anymore.

"I agree that our issues could have ... manifested better, yes ... um, anyway, everyone has issues in their relationships. But our problem was we didn't communicate well. We didn't tell each other what was wrong, what we wanted from each other. We just kind of ... assumed things. Well, at least I did. April more or so just freaked out every time we had se-" He stopped mid-sentence, clearing his throat after realising that not only was he going beyond the point but he realised he had the attention of the entire OR listening into his private life. "Anyway, I suck at communicating my feelings but you know I try now … for April. So ... Dr. Wilson, is there uh, is there any issues you would like to ... communicate ? With Alex, I mean. Not me. You already communicated your issues with m-"

"Did Alex set you up to this ?" Jo sighed, exasperatedly.

"Actually no, so you know ... don't tell him. He's staying with us. I mean, he didn't tell me what happened but ... You know, I'm guessing it has to do with ... issues. So-"

"Dr. Avery, with all due respect, I'm not going to talk about my ... to Alex, just because he's being a shitty houseguest. You could just, I don't know, ask him to move out." Jo shrugged.

"Well, he isn't ... technically, being a bad houseguest. I mean, I used to live with the guy, I don't mind him staying over. He's my friend." Jackson replied, now realising that it was becoming harder to explain why he wanted Alex out without revealing the truth.

"Okay ... then, is it because you guys need the extra space ? Oh my god, is April pregnant ?" Wilson suddenly gasped, her eyes wide.

"No no no. No she isn't pregnant. At all. It's not that-" Jackson quickly said, wondering how on earth she jumped to that conclusion. A baby wasn't going to come any time soon. They were still in the whole honeymoon phase.

"Oh. Well, apart from the whole I can't show loyalty to either of you thing, I think you'd make pretty cute babies." Jo smiled, instantly earning a beam from Jackson. Sure, he wasn't ready for kids just yet, but it didn't mean he hadn't thought about it. He was almost certain the combination of their DNAs could do no wrong.

"Thank you, Dr. Wilson. I think so too. I'm thinking definitely her eyes and dimples, although you know, she'd say my eyes, but hers are the prettiest shade of hazel. Oh, but maybe my- " He cleared his throat, realising he had gone far too off topic and was also starting to sound way too corny for his liking. He shook his head at a smirking Bokhee. "Anyway, look, Alex is a great guy and I'm sure that you'd feel all the more better if you talked this out."

"Hm, no thanks."

He glared at Jo deciding to try again, "Well, wouldn't it make you feel lighter if you two were at least not fighting anymore."

"Nope."

She was just as stubborn as Alex was.

"You know what, he is a bad houseguest. So I would appreciate it, , if you took him back." Jackson realised that he wouldn't be completely lying with this. April and him were used to Alex but to someone completely new he'd be a nightmare.

"I'm sure it can be fixed, ." Jo grinned, through her mask, her unwillingness to move on this issue more and more apparent.

"He leaves his clothes around."

"Tell him not to."

"He doesn't wash the dishes."

"Tell him to."

"He uses up all the hot water."

"Tell him not t-"

"I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH MY WIFE."

It took Jackson only a second to realize he had yelled that sentiment out to the entire OR. He looked around really quick, and noticed all the surgical staff trying their very best not to burst out laughing at him. He grimaced. Great, he thought, April will hear about this and he's going to get killed. He didn't really mind himself that people knew he wanted to sleep his wife. Of course, he wanted to have sex with his wife. He just didn't need the whole hospital to know that.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to forgive Alex who I am having a really serious fight with, because ... you can't go a week without getting laid ?" Jo raised her brow, looking back at him with both annoyance and amusement. He back tracked for a minute having heard what it sounded like out loud. He sounded horny and he sounded like a bad friend. The former he definitely was, but the latter was not a title he was too enthusiastic about.

"We're newlyweds ?" He lamely offered, although at this point he knew wasn't getting anywhere with her. "Fine. Don't talk to him, I'll just ..."

"Keep it in your pants ? Stop acting like a hormonal teenager with his first girlfriend ?" Jo teased, although he could tell she was wondering if she was crossing lines with an attending. She would be, he thought, if it wasn't for the fact that all this was true. April made him feel like he was having his first sexual experience of his life, a whole new sexual awakening. It was insane.

" , is it your desire to have this be the last plastics case you scrub in to ?" Jackson asked, voice suddenly authoritative. He was playing of course, but since she wasn't cooperating why not have a little fun.

"No, sir. No Dr. Avery. No no. Just ... so stupid of me to say anything, I'm crazy. You know that. You don't actually. You don't know that. You're wife's a little crazy too, so it's like that. But she's crazy in a good way. She's ... all good. She's ... super hot too. So I totally understand why you would want to bang-"

Jackson raised an eyebrow at Jo making her stop mid sentence.

"Not like that ! I mean sure if I was into girls. But I'm not, so like ... hypothetically if I was she's so-"

He laughed at the situation. Payback.

"Calm down, Dr. Wilson I was just kidding." He saw her sigh in relief, "and I agree, my wife is insanely attractive. So I don't blame you if you've thought about ... that."

He smirked and he could tell she wanted to say something, but shrugged her shoulders instead. They finished the surgery and while scrubbing out he thought he ought to at least say something. April would. And so should he. Loving his wife required a lot of social interaction he wasn't comfortable with, but he had a feeling she was making him a better person. She had been since the first moment they met.

"Look, he's miserable. He's been moping around the house, and it's ... pathetic, to say the least. And I get it. When I wasn't with April, I was miserable. It felt like there was this part of me that I needed to have to be happy again, but I couldn't get back. I am so lucky that she gave me another chance. I would've been ... lost. I am the luckiest man alive." He smiled, puffing his chest out a little. Great, corniness is a gift that just kept on giving.

"That's ... the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Jo said, chuckling a bit, clearly surprised that him of all people would open up. "I can't talk to Alex right now, but ... I'll think about it."

He nodded, fine with that answer. He turned around to leave.

"Dr. Avery," Jo said, "I still hate you for how you did it, but I get why you had to now. You two are ... meant to be."

He smiled at that. They were. They really were.

"Thanks, Wilson. Stephanie is a great girl, but ..."

"April's your other half." He smiled at that.

His other half. She really was. The better half, the half was proud of. She was all the best things about him. Standing up and fighting for her was the best decision he'd ever made. She was the best decision he'd ever made. When he found April, it had felt as if there was this gaping hole that she filled in perfectly.

"I'm just saying, Dr. Wilson, it feels so good to figure your crap out. Trust me on that. I wish I had done it a lot earlier."

He sees he's got her contemplating those words and walks out the scrub room. He sees April standing a couple of feet away from him, laughing at something. Her fishbraid a little messier, her face glowing from the adrenaline he knew she got from a trauma and her beautiful eyes lit up from whatever she found amusing. His other half. Boy, was he lucky.

* * *

"Alright, I'm off for today. Page me only if it's absolutely necessary. I'm finally going to have some time alone with my wife after almost three weeks of having grant us his unneeded presence so if one of you page me and it's for something stupid, I'll make sure you're on scut duty for a month, understood ?" Jackson asked the terrified group of interns who nodded solemnly.

He turned around and walked back, eager to get home, knowing his wife had left the ER early. Alex was scheduled for a surgery today that would run late. He got into his car and drove home so fast that he was surprised he didn't get a speeding ticket.

He walked into his apartment, closing the door behind him quietly, hoping to surprise April. She didn't know he was coming home, and he had made a small stop to get her a gift and a small bouquet of wild flowers.

He opened the door to their bedroom, and heard the shower run, smirking to himself at the mere thought of his wife under the shower. He felt himself growing, as he began to take his clothes off, in the hopes of surprising her in the shower. He walked across the tiled surface, stopping in front of the closed shower door. He grinned as he slid open the steam covered glass door, and stepped in.

It took a second for a frightened male voice to scream in his face, pushing Jackson out of the shower. He stumbled back, regaining his stepping by holding on to the edge of the sink.

"What the fuck are you doing, man ?!" Karev yelled, making a quick attempt to cover himself with his hands.

"What the hell are YOU doing here ?" Jackson yelled, back accusingly pointing his finger at Alex, the shock of the situation still new.

"The hot water ran out in my shower so I came here inst- Are you turned on ? Dude, I don't need to see that, what the hell ?" Alex said, pointing out Jackson's very obvious erection.

"I thought you were my wife ! I thought April was in the shower ! I thought I was stepping inside the shower to see my wife naked ! Not ... YOU !"

Their yelling match was interrupted by a high pitched shriek that diverted their attention. April was standing on the doorway, mouth open and eyes wide, clearly unable to comprehend the situation.

"What is going on here ?" She questioned, "Alex are you ... Naked ? Oh my god. Cover yourself, please !"

She covered her eyes, turning her body back towards the door.

"Well he's naked too !" Alex pointed out, closing the shower door in front of him and turning off the shower.

"Yes well I've seen him naked plenty of times so it's different, just ... WHY ARE YOU TWO NAKED IN THE SHOWER ?" She yelled, clearly the awkwardness of having seen Alex in his birthday suit settling in.

The two men scrambled to explain the situation, and April having received a clear enough understanding of the situation, burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Kepner. I can hear you. Someone get me a fucking towel." Alex groaned, clearly annoyed at how funny April was finding this.

Continuing to laugh, she walked to the towel cupboard, taking out two towels, and handing one to Jackson and throwing one over the shower cubicle to Alex.

"I'm gonna go now." She giggled, walking out the door, leaving Jackson to put the towel around himself.

Alex stepped out, equally half dressed. Neither of the men making eye contact with the other.

"This never happened."

"Agreed."

Alex quickly scrambled out of the bathroom, as Jackson yelled after him, "Stay out of my bathroom, Alex."

"Stop trying to screw your wife." He yelled back.

He huffed, walking into the room, to find a still giggling April perched on the vanity.

"Shut up, it's not funny." He grumbled, walking towards her.

"Oh but it is. So, do I need to be worried about Alex ? Is he ... my competition ?" She teased, pulling him towards her by the edge of his towel.

"We are never discussing this again."

"We'll see."

She smirks, hugging herself to his torso, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What is he doing here anyway ?" He questioned, as he dropped a kiss April's forehead.

"Hm? Oh ... uh well, he and Jo had this small blowout. I think she tried to talk to him and he didn't take it too well. I don't know. I just heard a lot of yelling, and then Dr. Hunt told him to take the rest of the day off."

He wondered for a moment if Jo had tried to take his advice, but cringed knowing if that was the case, he'd be to blame for whatever argument they may have had. Looks like he'd need to have a talk with Alex as well, no matter how unwilling the participant might be.

After dinner, the majority of which was spent with April teasing the two of them about the events of earlier that day, Jackson had suggested the three of them go to Joes to get a drink.

They walked into the slightly crowded bar, and picked a seat at the far end, where they filled into the booth. Jackson appreciated the bar at this time of the night, where the music was almost melancholic, but a welcomed familiarity to it, and marveled that it could all be because of the fact that they were all now growing up. Gone were the days where loud music, heavy liqour and flirting with pretty girls were his thing. Now, all he wanted to do was go home straight after work, and crawl in bed with his wife at 9pm.

"Let me go get the drinks." Alex said, sliding off from the booth.

"I'll help you." Jackson said, as he followed him to the bar.

"Hey Joe, I'll have a double shot of whiskey on the rocks and ..." He inquired, glancing sideways at Jackson.

"I'll have the same, and a martini." Jackson replied.

Joe nodded, taking in their orders as he wandered off to prepare their drinks. Jackson sat down on a stool, glancing back towards his wife, whom he now saw was joined by a very exuberant Cristina, clearly heavily intoxicated. He smiled, as April made a face having been forced to join Cristina in a round of Tequila shots.

"You seriously need to stop staring at her like that." Alex said, pulling up the stool next to his.

"Like what ?"

"Like the sun shines out of her ass."

Jackson gave him a withering look, pretending to be put off by his choice of words, but in reality acknowledging that that is exactly how he looked at April. Although he would've termed it more elegantly.

"She married me, man. I still can't believe it. April's my wife." He knew how he sounded but he didn't mind one bit. He was as whipped as they come.

"Neither can I," Alex chuckled, "I mean, you declared your love to her when she was going to marry the nerd. I'm suprised she didn't just leave you in a ditch somewhere."

"Shut up, you thought it was awesome."

"A little bit. But at first, I was just pissed off that I wasn't going to get to eat the buffet. It's Kepner's wedding. I bet the food tasted great." Alex nodded at Joe as he took the drinks from him, immediately downing his glass and asking for a refill.

"I am sorry that my last second attempt to get my girl made you lose out on free food." Jackson rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his own drink.

"It's alright. That's why these are on you." He smirked, downing another glass.

"Might wanna go easy there." Jackson tentatively pointed out, giving a side eye to Joe who was cautiously refilling Alex's drink for the third time in under a minute, "Is this about ... the fight earlier ?"

"Kepner told you ? Yeah whatever, we fought. That's all we do anyway. She had a change of heart, wanted to talk but honestly, it's the same thing. I don't want to marry you, Alex, I just want to ... stay ... in this limbo ... forever. I don't know, I'm beyond caring at this point." He started drinking April's drink, since Joe was taking some time, most likely on purpose, to get his refill.

"That's April's," He said, extracting it from Alex's hands, "Look, you wouldn't be here drinking whiskey like it's orange juice if you didn't care. You care too much, that's the problem. And I get it, you love her and you think she doesn't love you enough ... that's why she doesn't want to marry you."

"And you can relate to this how exactly ?" Alex raised a furtive brow.

"Because April didn't want to marry me ... at first. I ... We had a pregnancy scare, and I asked her to marry me and she ... well, she thanked God she didn't have to. Or at least that's what I thought. Turns out, she just didn't want to burden me with having to marry her out of a sense of obligation." He shrugged, not particularly thrilled about discussing one of the most dumbest decisions of his life, "I dumped her that night. If I didn't ..."

"I might have gone to your fancy ass Avery wedding instead ?"

"Maybe. My point is, we didn't talk. We guessed. We sat there, for a year, guessing what the other person felt ... or didn't feel. When she said ... She said she wanted me, and I ... I didn't ask her if that also meant she loved me. I just assumed that she was in shock because the bus had exploded and-"

"Wait," Alex interrupted, "She told you she wanted you when the bus exploded and you, what, rejected her ?"

"Not my finest hour." Jackson sulked.

"Good thing you're pretty Avery." Alex joked, receiving an arm punch from his friend.

"After we ran out of the wedding, she freaked out in the middle of the road a while later, made me stop the car and thought it was a good idea to walk back to the barn."

"Classic Kepner."

Jackson nodded, grinning.

"You know, especially with the Bears."

"Bears ?"

"There are bears in the forests."

"There's no bears in- know what, just finish the story, Dr. Phil." Alex waved him off. Clearly, Jackson was alone in, what he strongly believed was, his very real fear of beastly wildlife.

"Anyway, when she freaked out that night, for the first time in my life, I didn't. I didn't worry for a second. I didn't jump to conclusions, or theorize in my head because ..." His eyes took a faraway look, as he smiled into his drink.

"Because ?" Alex prompted, although he was trying to sound as casual as he could be.

"Because she chose me. She ran away from her wedding to another man for me. April Kepner did that. And she did that for me. The least I could do is finally trust how much she loves me. I owe her that much. Look, she chose you, man. The least you could do is hear her out."

Alex took a while to respond. Joe finally came up to him and handed him another drink. He swirled the liquid around as Jackson saw him deep in thought.

"I think women have this whole, talking about it thing figured out." Alex, finally spoke up.

Jackson thought Alex was joking, but the serious pout on his friend's face made him realise he was being dead serious.

"They have a lot of things figured out." He nodded.

* * *

"Well, I'm off." Alex said, walking out of his room, with his carry on thrown over his shoulder.

Jackson stood next to his wife as she fussed over plastic boxes full of food that would last someone at least two weeks. It's the country girl in her that goes above and beyond in hospitality.

"Okay, so there's chicken parmesan, meatloaf, eggplant lasagna and some chicken rotisserie so you can just make sandwiches out of that," She told Alex, pointing out each individual plastic box, tapping on the cover, "I also made an apple pie, chocolate cake and …"

She grins at Alex, and a big smile spreads across his face, "Blueberry cheesecake ?"

"Blueberry cheesecake." She confirms, pointing to a pink box.

"I could kiss you on the mouth, Kepner." He laughs in joy.

"Well someone should." Jackson mutters, gaining a look from April.

"Call us when you get home." She smiles at him, and moves to give him a hug, which Alex returns.

"Thanks. Both of you. I … I really appreciate this." Alex said. Jackson took his hand and bumped his shoulder, acknowledging his words. Alex was a man of few words, but he meant every single one of them.

"Don't mention it, dude."

"Alright, I'm heading out. You two can go back to screwing like rabbits undisturbed," He smirked at them, "Avery's balls are going to fall off any minute."

"Get out." Jackson yelled, as April laughed uncomfortably, pushing Alex out of the house.

"Hey," Alex looked back at Jackson, "Good advice."

Jackson nods, "You guys should come to brunch sometimes."

"I'll let Jo know. She fucking loves brunch." Alex laughs, and with a final wave, walks off.

Jackson closes the door behind him, locking it and turns around to find his wife sitting on the couch, legs crossed under her.

"We're alone, you know." She said, a small grin on her lips. He smirked back, knowing exactly what she was hinting at. It gave him some sort of satisfaction that he wasn't the only one craving their physical relationship back. But she had teased him this whole 2 weeks, he wasn't making this night easy for her.

"I see that."

He sat down next to her on the couch, turning his body towards her. He took her in for a second. Her gorgeous red hair, his Harvard Tshirt that fell a little above her knees and the pajama shorts with small clouds on them, that was so innocent, it just turned him on that much more. She mimicked his actions, turning to face him, her eyes falling down to his lips. She licked her own, and flickered her gaze back to his eyes. She scooted towards him, bringing one arm up to place her hand on his cheek, pulling his face closer to face.

"I have a surprise for you." She murmured close to his ear, making all the blood in his body rush southward.

She giggles softly, biting the skin on his jaw and languidly running the tip of her tongue along the edge. His breath shortens and he needs a minute to fully comprehend what she's saying to him. This woman was like a drug.

"You do ?" He mutters back, as he gets lost in the sensations her tongue is bringing to him. She moves her lips downwards and starts to place soft kisses on his neck while scratching the stubble on his face. He melts against the couch, letting her work her magic.

She suddenly stops her movements and pulls away from him. She falls on her back against the couch and crawls backwards until her back hits the edge and sits up, her legs stretched out in front of hers.

"Hm, so what's the supris, baby ?" He asks, gazing deep into her eyes, knowing that April knew more about teasing him than she let on. He was going to take his revenge a little later but for now he was perfectly fine with letting her take the lead.

"Well ..." She pulls on the strings of her pajama shorts, excruciatingly slowly, her eyes never leaving his. She pulls down the pants, at a snail's pace, lifting her bottom off the couch, before dragging them completely off her feet and kicking them to him. She laughs when they land on his face, and he quickly deposits them away to take a better look at what she's been hiding. "Blue looks good on me, don't you think."

She's wearing the panties he'd gotten her yesterday. The see through baby blue ones, that he'd promised he'd get her another pair of after a particularly ravenous session of love making had resulted in him ripping into it in his haste. How was he to know they were her favorite pair ?

"I agree." He said, his breathing slowing down. He crawled up to her, with the full intention of cornering her on the corner the couch.

But before he could fully advance, she stuck out her feet, placing them against his shoulders, in an attempt of pushing him back.

"Where do you think you're coming, mister." She really was trying her hardest, which he only found adorable, considering how he could barely even feel her feet digging into his shoulders.

He rolled his eyes, and moved to sit on his knees. He placed his hands around her calves and held them up, quickly moving his hands to her thighs and pulling her closer to him. She squealed in surprise at the sudden movement.

He pulled his shirt off, and let her run her delicate hands across his body. His muscles twitched at her touch as he bent down to capture her lips in a searing kiss, moving their mouth in a rhythmic movement they've both gotten pleasantly used to. He darted his tongue out, wetting her lower lip, and swallowed a soft moan, before pushing his tongue into her mouth. He took his time kissing her, although he could feel his wife getting slightly impatient. She kept trying to disconnect their lips, pushing her hips up to his in search of some friction. But he'd promised a bit of fun revenge and he was determined to stick to that plan and so he kept pushing his hips out of the way, all the while refusing to let her break contact with his lips.

After a while, she felt him reach down below them, attempting to remove his sweats.

"My pants are staying in tact, babe. Don't waste your time." He mumbled against her lips.

"Wha-" She gasped, as he lowered his mouth to her neck, forcefully suckling on her soft skin. With them, it could be sweet and loving or rough and wild. And tonight, he knew they were both in the mood for the latter.

She squirmed beneath him, a consistent string of moans coming out her lips. His lips fell to the material of her tshirt, placing wet kisses on the cotton, he slowly made his way to her chest.

"Wait, I'll ..." April mumbled, her hands falling to waist, to pull her tshirt off. He closed his hands around her wrists, removing her fingers from the edge of her shirt she had clung to and held her arms above her head.

"If you move those from there, I'm going to stop what I'm doing." He whispered against her chest. She blinked once, twice at him. He could see the realization dawn on her face that she wouldn't be having her way tonight. She opened her mouth as if to protest, and he quickly closed it with his, kissing her thoroughly before coming up for air.

"Don't. Move. Your. Hands." He warned, the smirk on his face widening. She could merely nod.

He fell back down to her chest, and placed his mouth on the edge of her collar, placing slow kisses down to the space between her breasts. He moved his hands from either side of her body, and placed it on her waist, moving his hands and spreading them across her skin, just directly below her breasts. He began to draw random circles on her skin, while his mouth moved along the material of her top.

She cried out, arching her back to him. He knew she wanted to feel his mouth on her skin, without a piece of cloth separating them.

He moved his mouth to the corner of one breast, as his hand underneath, continued to softly rub her skin. He kissed the area around her areola, purposefully avoiding her peaked bud. It strained through the material of her shirt, desperately asking to be kissed. April huffed in frustration, all the while squirming underneath him.

"Put ... your mouth ... just ..."

"Hm ?"

"Just ..." She brought a hand to his head and pushed his head toward her nipple, arching into his mouth. He clamped his lips shut and she all but screamed in frustration.

"Told you I'm not doing anything if you move those arms."

She pouted at him and narrowed her eyes, but realised he was keeping to his promise and fell back on the couch, bringing her hands above her head.

He smiled, bringing his lips back down to her stomache, working his way towards each breast. She began groan in protest when he suddenly captured a nipple, and moved his mouth gently across, wetting the shirt through. She screamed, and then looked up at him, surprised at how much she'd needed that. All he could do was smirk. After a while, switched his actions to her other breast, lapping at it with much enthusiasm, loving the way April's body was frozen in an arch, while her mouth opened and closed with no sounds coming out.

"Don't ... stop ... I ..."

He suddenly pulled away.

"Wha-" She opened her eyes, glossy from having almost fallen over the edge.

"Why'd you stop ?" She asked, breathlessly.

He smirked, and felt a quick slap against his chest, "Stop smirking ! I hate you !"

He laughed at her angry pout, and quickly hissed when her small demanding hands started rubbing him, grabbing on to his shaft over his pants. He heard the pull of strings, and the forceful pulling down of his pants and boxers. In his moment of weakness, she quickly pushed him back onto the couch, and straddled him. He kept her on his lap, and sat up, planting his feet on the ground.

"Someone's a little impatient." He chuckled roughly, a little unable to process coherent speech when she was rubbing herself against him.

"This was the hardest two weeks of my life." She muttered between feverish kisses. He hadn't seen her this ... insistent in a while. Since their wedding night, actually. Somehow an entire year of not being with each other meant that foreplay wasn't going to be necessary. He hadn't even been allowed time to take her wedding dress off.

She unsaddled his lap and quickly stood up, making her way to remove her panties.

"Let me." He said gently, pulling her to him by her waist. He placed kisses on the silk material, all the while listening to April's breath become more and more labored. He kissed her nub, feeling her body slightly jolt from the contact. He repeated his movements, and she let out a loud moan, almost falling into his hands. He bought his thumb to her clit, rubbing her rhythmically. She held on to his shoulders, digging her fingers into his skin. Allowing his fingers to circle her swollen nub, he began licking her. The silk was rough against his tongue, but he could feel the smooth skin underneath. He looks up at her, and falls in love all over again at the way her eyes are fluttering, her noise filling in the space and one of her hands cupping a breast. Fuck, if she wasn't the sexiest woman he'd ever met.

He continued his ministrations with his mouth and thumb, and April shivered against him, before she pulled his face away from her.

"I need you to be inside me ... now."

He was a little taken back by her bold declaration, but since they'd been married, April had been a lot more vocal with what she wanted in bed. He loved how comfortable she was in the bedroom, or out of it, he thought, grinning.

He pulled her panties off, and threw them behind her, watching them land on the coffee table, before pulling him to her. He groaned her name as he felt her lips on his neck, biting his skin, while her nails raked over his back.

He pulled her face towards his, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, "Ready ?"

"You have no idea." She winked, and his laugh was cut short by her grabbing hold of him and teasing her entrance, before sliding down his length.

He hissed, while she gasped, at the feeling of being fully inside her. Her walls were tight around him, squeezing him. He looked up, begging her wordlessly to move, and as if on command, she starts to move, up and down . He holds on to her waist, helping her movements as he bucks his hips upwards.

"Ah," She moans, her head falling back, and he takes the opportunity to lick a path across her collarbone, tasting the saltiness of the beads of sweat that had already begun to form on her body.

"I'm almost …" April begins, but they are both suddenly pulled out of their high, from a loud ringing sound piercing through.

"What the-?"Jackson mumbles.

"It's the phone." April sighs, dropping her head to his shoulders, and twisting her arm behind to blindly reach for it.

"Ignore it." He says through his teeth.

"Might be the hospital," She shrugs, although he can see he's not the only one on edge. She looks at the screen, and sends out a quick cry of frustration, "Hello, Alex. I am having sex with my husband after 2 weeks, so I think I'm going to call you back later."

She shuts the phone off, and grins at his surprised face. Well, he definitely hadn't been expecting that.

"It's not an emergency." She shrugs, and blushes softly, because the content of her words are slowly bearing down on her, "I-"

He can feel the doubt creeping back into her, and he cuts her off with a kiss, because he'd be lying if that hadn't been one of the hottest things April had done during sex, and that list was competitive as it is.

He resumed pumping into her, as she moved her arms to the back of the couch for better leverage, speeding up her movements. A low growl emanates from the back of his throat, catching April's attention.

She glances down at him, and leans her forehead against his, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose, "I love you."

He feels his heart swell with joy, as he pulls her bottom lip between his teeth, gently biting it and sucking it into his mouth as she whimpers. He lets go and he places a kiss on her chin, "I love you more."

He matches her strides then, knowing full well that they were both very close to reaching the finish line, as she begins to sob from the sheer force of the euphoria she can feel herself slowly reach , and he repeats her name over and over again, in between kisses.

He feels her body suddenly convulse, her usual silence replaced tonight by a high pitched scream enough to have the neighbours call the cops on them. He follows her a few seconds after, biting the skin of her shoulders as he comes inside her, shaking his hips erratically until she drains him fully.

She falls into his arms, and places her head against his shoulders, still connected to him. She runs her fingertips along his arms, placing a kiss on his cheek. He looks up at her, leaning forward and capturing her lips. She responds to him, squeezing his face between her hands.

He places a strand of red hair, matted to her forehead, behind her ear, "That was ... wow."

She giggles, nodding her head, and burying her face in his neck, "It was ... wow."

He laughs with her, and lets his head fall back against the leather couch.

"We should ask Alex to come stay with us more often." He jokes, looking up and winking at her.

She laughs, once more swatting him across the chest, as she pulls out from him, plopping herself next to him on the couch.

"Well, knowing him, it'll probably be next week."

They laugh, and a comfortable silence settles between them. He glances sideways at her and remembers his earlier conversation with Alex.

 _You look at her like the sun shines out of her ass_

He chuckles once more at his choice of words, but the content it encompasses is certainly not incorrect. For him, the sun did rise and set with April. When he married her, every single priority in his life got readjusted. His whole life began and ended with this one woman, whom he loved more than anything else in this world. Plus, she did have a really cute butt.

"Watcha looking at ?" She stuck her tongue out to him playfully.

"My wife." He grins back at her. Her face softens for a moment, and she smiles lovingly back at him. "who asked Alex Karev to call her later because she was having sex with her husband."

"Is it bad that I don't regret it ?" She blushes.

"I love that you don't regret it. The irony, however-"

"I know." She throws her head back, hysterically laughing at her the fact that the reason they had been abstaining from sex was Alex, himself. "I'm never going to hear the end of it."

"Well, actually, you got more blackmail than you initially did." He says, referring to their encounter at the bathroom, he wants to forget ever happened.

She laughs, "That's true."

His curiosity gets the best of him, "So what did happen at Meredith's birthday ?"

She hesitates for a slight second, "Fine, but you can't tell anyone else." She waits until he makes a motion indicating to her that his lips are sealed, "He drank an entire bottle of tequila, wore a tiara and sang Let it go on Zola's princess karaoke set. I was the only one there, but … I have it on video."

Jackson wide mouth stare, turns into boisterous laughter as April pulls up a video of the Karev singing and dancing his heart out, in a tiara to the popular song.

"This is gold." Jackson commented, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yep, so I don't think he's spilling anymore beans anytime soon."

Later, the two sat in front of the TV, curled up, munching on some chicken parmesan, while watching re runs of Telenovelas Jackson swears he has no interest in, even though he refuses to miss an episode. For consistency, of course.

"It's really good, babe." He smiles, at his wife, because she really is an outstanding cook.

"Thank you, I'm-" April goes to reply, but is interrupted by the sound of the ringing doorbell. The two glances at each other, the déjà vu feeling of the situation not lost to either.

"Um, let me check." Jackson hesitates, getting up from the couch and making his way to the door. He slowly wrings it open.

"Mom ?"

His mother, suitcase in hands, clearly exasperated, stands outside his door, impatiently tapping on her foot. She sighs, as she looks at him, "I had a fight with Richard, so I'm staying here. Now, let me in."

Here we go again.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING !**

 **If you don't mind, leave me a review letting me know what you thought of it :)**

 **I also apologise if the smut was sub par. I really did try ! :D**

 **P.S : I will have the final chapter of Secret Santa up soon !**


End file.
